The Slenderman based on the myth
by RLHemming
Summary: Ever wondered how the slenderman came to be? This is a possible idea, folks. Just a story of mine after scaring myself witless lol. Very short story, but bloody scary if you play it like a film in your head. Hope you like it :


CURSED

Lady Rain was dead, and for that to be so, Rain would have to fall.

There she lay, sprawled over the cold, icy gravel; stone dead. The maids screamed with pure terror and anguish, for when I rolled her over for a better look, my name had been carved deep into her neck. Her long white robes had been stained with blood. I glanced up at the manor, and sure enough, her window was wide open. The sky had clouded over...

I snapped at the maids to be quiet, and using my bare hands, I ripped open her dress. I did this because I suspected that there was more, more writing. Maybe a message, perhaps? But I couldn't see through her corset. I held my breath, tried not to think about nudity, and then I ripped that off as well.

I jumped backwards in alarm, and everyone gasped; there was indeed a message. It said:

Watch out, James. You have served me well, but stay out of my way otherwise you will pay dearly.

My hands started shaking as I guiltily wrapped her naked body up in my jacket. My mistress...was she holding a grudge against me, or was she trying to warn or protect me? I took her body to the skullery and placed it on the table as I had been instructed by the doctor. When he left, I curiously searched her body, and found yet another message;

I knew you wouldn't uncover my whole body until everyone left, out of pure respect. Well done. Now that you have read most of this, I want you to come to the library tonight. I successfully fooled everyone with the bigger message, so that hopefully, they'd stay well out of my way. I want to talk with you... desperately.

I cocked my head to one side...that wasn't there before. I covered her up again and headed for the door, but something moved behind me. I froze and closed my eyes tight; she was obviously behind me. I didn't want to turn around, but I felt that if I didn't, she'd kill me. I shuffled my feet, and the corpse had moved. It was sat up. My lower lip trembled, and then I did the worst thing possible. You see, whenever I wasn't looking, the corpse would move...and I sat on the floor with my face buried in my knees. I was cornered, for when I looked up, she was crouched down with her hands on my feet, looking me straight in the eyes. A deep, petrifying stare. She now had blood pouring from every possible escape on her face, and her mouth was ajar. A tear escaped my eye as I couldn't move, stunned with shock, fear and terror. I closed my eyes again, to break the excruciatingly painful, agonising stare, and just as I did so, a cold, wet hand flew up, blocking my mouth, and I felt my whole body being lifted up from the floor. I was reluctant to open my eyes again, but I couldn't keep them closed. I was ten feet off the ground, held up by Lady Angela Rain's undead hand. I was so scared, I couldn't even breathe, never mind scream or cry.

"Do you still love me, James?" The corpse asked, eerily calm.

"YES!" I gasped, my eyes watering.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes!" I screamed, but losing power.

"Would you die for me, James?"

"Yes, I would!" I cried, declaring my life long love for her. She pushed me harder against the wall, and my bones chilled in the most horrible way. I looked down at my body, and Angela started to laugh a high, shrill cackle. My limbs had tripled in length, my fingers stretched out like tree branches.

"You belong to me now, my slenderman." She purred, and I put my hand up to my face to lower her hand, but there was one small problem...I didn't have a face! But how could I see? She laughed again, watching my confusion. I blundered about, and then unexpectedly, from what I could see, I was being kissed. I stayed still, not wanting to break free this time. When she pulled away, She told me to resign to the forest surrounding the manor, and to act as a guard, seizing any tresspassers that wandered into my territory. I did as I was told, hunting and stalking anyone who caught my sight. I adopted the same method as Angela; if they look at me, I can't move, and thus turned my job into a rather fun, but fatal game.


End file.
